totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tu miała być normalna nazwa odcinka, ale JoJo ją zjadła
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 3. ---- Info: Od tego momentu odcinki będą krótsze. Sorry. '' ---- '''Chris: '''Ostatnio w JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - wyzwanie z gotowaniem! Zawodnicy musieli zrobić tradycyjne danie tej okolicy - Mięsnego Jeża. Drużyny dostały pomocników - Beatkę (Kunegundę) i Henia (Stanisława). W Drużynie Directioners za gotowanie odpowiedzialny był Paolo, który co jakiś czas spoglądał na cycki Niny - swojej nowej ukochanej. Koniec końców wygrali Beliebers, ponieważ Paolo zawalił na całej linii, co spowodowało jego eliminację. Co zdarzy się dziś? Ile drinków wypije Nina? Jak dobrze będziemy się bawić? Oglądajcie JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! ''Intro. Kameta wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Autobus Chris spokojnie prowadził autobus. Obok niego siedziała JoJo, która patrzyła w dal. JoJo: 'Czemu twoje zadania są zawsze takie straszne? :< '''Chris: '''Oglądalność, moja droga! ''Kamera przeszła na śpiących uczestników, którzy prawdopodobnie przyjęli środki nasenne. '''JoJo: '''Na pewno będzie fajnie. <3 '''Chris: Oczywiście, że będzie! Daję ci na to moje słowo! Cału, cału. JoJo: Patrz na drogę! No i tym razem Chris wjechał w ogromny słup, w lesie. Las Chris: 'Tehe, a Ci jeszcze śpią. '''JoJo: '''Ale roz*ebaliśmy kolejny autobus. '''Chris: '''Jak producenci zobaczą statystyki to wybaczą. '''JoJo: '''Mhm. <3 Szczególnie naszych klipów z wieczora. <3 '''Chris: '''Czego?! ''Niezręczna cisza. 'JoJo: '''Nieważne. '''Chris: '''Doobra, uznam to za normalne. Zaczynamy wyzwanie! '''JoJo: '''To nie powinniśmy ich... obudzić? xD '''Chris: '''Nie-e. Zostawimy im kartkę a sami pojedziemy na plażę. Tylko na razie nie wiem czym. '''JoJo: '''To dzwoń do Martina. ''Chris dzwoni do Martina, ten po chwili przylatuje helikopterem. Zakochani wsiadają szybko do helikoptera ponieważ niektórzy zaczęli się wybudzać. Odlecieli. W lesie Chwilę potem wszyscy zawodnicy się obudzili. '' '''Bobbie: '''Ah.. gdziemy jesteśmy? '''Christina: '''Cóż, to mi wygląda na las. '''Allice: '''You don't say! '''Klein: '''Kocham lasy! <3. Można kogoś zgwałcić. <3 '''Hans: '''Ale was wir robimy tu? '''Layla: '''Hej, zobaczcie! ''Wskazuje na przednią szybę rozwalonego autobusu. 'Layla: '''To wiadomość od Chrisa. ''"Witajcie drodzy w kolejnym wyzwaniu! Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć jedną z gwiazd Totalnej Porażki - Beth! Mieszka ona w willi na drugim końcu lasu. Musicie przemierzyć go uważając na pułapki, dostać od niej "pewien prezent" i zameldować się na plaży. Zwycięzcy otrzymują nietykalność! Chris i JoJo" Poczynania Beliebers 125px Drużyna nie śpieszyła się, szła bardzo powoli. Kiki najbardziej wciągnęło wyzwanie, chęć poznania Beth była ogromna. Dlatego wskoczyła na drzewo i zaczęła szukać willi. Dołączyła się do niej Aisha. '''Kiki: Nie powinno być to takie trudne! Poczuję Beth po zapachu. <3 Aisha: Myślę, że jest blisko! <3 Kiki: Też to czujesz? <3 Aisha: Że kisiel z jagodami i wódką? Kiki: Nie! <3 Szczochy Beth? <3 Aisha: Tak. <3 Angelika: Obrzydliwa obrzydliwość? Nina: '''Nadal boli mnie głowa! Grrr! '''Bobbie: Było tyle nie pić i całować tłuścioszka. :3 Nina: Hę? Sarah: Nic nie pamiętasz? <3 Layla: Właśnie? <3 Nina: Co mam pamiętać? O.o Bobbie: Po ceremonii całowałaś Paolo. Na pewno kamery to zarejestrowały. Po chwili pojawiła się restrospekcja z pocałunkiem Niny i Paolo. Nina: To ja? To fotomontaż! Chociaż w sumie... Bobbie: '''To nie fotomontaż. :P '''Nina: '''W sumie, to nie był taki zły. ^^ '''Kiki: Czuję! Jest blisko! Chodźcie! Zaczęła skakać po drzewach razem z Aishą, a drużyna starała się ich nie zgubić. Poczynania Directioners 125px Po ostatniej ceremonii drużyna starała się zmobilizować i tym razem wygrać. Klein: Mamy znaleźć Beth. <3 To zawsze było moje marzenie. <3 Christina: Nie dziwię się, jest słodka. ^^ Hans: Co ja tu robić? O.o Cassidy: Nie pamiętam jej, ale dała czadu w pierwszym sezonie! ^^ Klein: '''Jak można nie pamiętać Beth? O.o '''Bthenna: W końcu to moja siostra. <3 Klein: '''Uuu, ty to masz szczęście. <3 '''Christina: '''Właściwie... Widział ktoś Allice? '''Hans: Ona zniknąć! Klein: Też bym gdzieś z tobą zniknął, Hans. <3 Hans: Nein! Cassidy: 'Na pewno szuka Beth. <3 ''Poszli w głębi lasu. Plaża JoJo i Chris oddawali się rozkoszy... oj, wiecie co robią. xD '''JoJo: Gdzie się podziała Allice? Chris: To część zadania, kotku. :* Wrócili do igraszek. Poczynania Beliebers 125px Drużyna w końcu zgubiła Aishę i Kiki. Bobbie: Wiedziałem! Mówiłem! Layla: Nie przejmuj się! Sarah: 'Właśnie, nie przejmuj. ''Tuuuuulimy. '''Bobbie: '''Taaa, dzięki. ''Bobbie:' A może te frajerki przydadzą się do sojuszu? O.o Jestę geniuszę. Nina: Spoko, zaraz się znajdą. Może znajdą też Paolo? <3 Angelika: '''Napaliłaś się? '''Nina: Można tak powiedzieć. <3 Przed Bobbie'm pojawiła się Aisha. Aisha: Akuku! Chodźcie! Kiki znalazła tę willę! Bobbie: 'No to na co czekamy? ''Pobiegli za skaczącą po drzewach Aishą. Poczynania Directioners 125px Directioners dalej biegali jak głupi po lesie. xD '''Christina: '''Mam dość! '''Cassidy: '''Co znowu!? '''Christina: '''Chodzimy w kółko po tym lesie i nic nie możemy znaleźć! Poza tym zgubiliśmy zawodniczkę! '''Cassidy: '''A co ja mam powiedzieć? Od kilku dni nie zjadłam żadnego kota! I Nephilims mi się zgubił? '''Hans: '''Was? '''Cassidy: '''Co was? '''Hans: '''Was is Nephilims? ''Cassidy: Swego czasu uczyłam się niemieckiego, w końcu to język Szatana. <3'' '''Cassidy: '''Das is meine Raben. //To jest mój kruk.// '''Hans: Sprichst du Deutsch? //Mówisz po niemiecku?// Cassidy: '''Ja, ja! //Tak, tak!// '''Hans: '''Juuuuuhu! ''Hans: Nareszcie! Ktoś sprechen Deutch! Ich finde się zakochałem!'' 'Klein: '''Hej, zobaczcie! '''Bthenna: '''Co? '''Klein: '''To chyba ta willa! <3 '''Bthenna: '''Taak! Siostrzyczko, nadchodzę! Poczynania drużyny Beliebers 125px ''Beliebers stali przed willą Beth. 'Kiki: '''To kto odważy się zapukać? '''Angelika: '*If You Know What I Mean* 'Bobbie: '''Ja to zrobię. '''Angelika: '''Powodzenia. xD *If You Know What I Mean* ''Bobbie puka do drzwi. Otwiera mu Beth w stroju kąpielowym, bez okularów. 'Beth: '''Brady, to ty? '''Bobbie: '''Nie, to nie Brady, jestem Bobbie, jesteśmy od Chrisa.... '''Beth: '''Brady czy nie Brady chodź tu <3! ''Beth bierze Bobbiego za szmaty i wnosi do sypialni. Zawodnicy chcą go ratować, wpadają do willi, jednak Beth szybko wpadła do sypialni i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. '' '''Bobbie (zza drzwi): '''Ratunku! AAA! Nie rozbieraj mnie! Poczynania drużyny Directioners 125px '''Klein: '''To chyba tu. '''Hans: '''Tylko daczego tam być głośno? '''Cassidy: '''Faktycznie jakieś dziwne dzwięki... '''Christina: '..jakby... jęki? 'Klein: '''Zaraz, jęki?! Czyżby Beth zabawiała się beze mnie! O NIE! HANS, IDZIEMY! '''Hans: '''Co ja? Czemu ja? '''Klein: '''Zaraz zobaczysz! ''Klein wywarza drzwi do domku i wpycha do niego siebie i Hansa. W willi Beth 'Klein: '''Dobra, gdzie jest Beth?! ''Belibers bez słowa wskazują sypialnie. 'Klein: '''Mogłem się tego spodziewać. HANS! UWAŻAJ! '''Hans: '''AAA! ''Klein rzuca Hansem o drzwi sypialni. Drzwi wypadają z futryny. W sypialni na łóżku rozebrana Beth była w pozycji 69 wraz zapłakanym Boobie'm. '''Beth: Kto ty? Klein: 'To już nie pamiętasz?!' '''Beth: '''Klein? '''Klein: '''HANS! Zamknij drzwi! ''Hans podnosi drzwi i próbuje je wsadzić do futryny. W końcu mu się to udaje. '' '''Klein: '''I wywal tego śmiecia! ''Hans wyrzuca rozebranego Paolo. '' '''Hans: '''Mogę iść? '''Klein: '''NIE! Zostajesz tutaj! ''Klein ponownie zamyka drzwi na klucz, wyrzuca go przez okno. 'Klein: '''Teraz się policzymy! W holu ''Bobbie leżał rozebrany, zakrwawiony, zapłakany i pobity na ziemi. Z ust cieknie mu ślina zmieszana ze spermą. 'Sarah: '''Jezus Maria, co ona ci zrobiła! '''Bobbie: '''Ona mnie... '''Layla: '''Nic nie mów, zajmę się tobą! ''Layla zaciąga go do drugiej sypialni. 'Sarah: '''Czekaj, pomogę Ci! ''Sarah również wbiega do sypialni. Bobbie wypluwa kawałek papieru. W sypialni Beth 'Klein: '''I co, teraz mnie nie pamiętasz?! Jestem Klein! '''Beth: '''Nie rozpoznaję ludzi po imionach... '''Klein: '''A po czym?! '''Beth: '''Już ty dobrze wiesz po czym <3. '''Klein: '''Aa, no tak. '''Beth: '''Cóż, nie uwierzę Ci na słowo. Równie dobrze ten drugi to może być Klein. '''Klein: '''Czyli chcesz się przekonać?! '''Beth: '''Chyba nie mamy wyjścia <3. '''Klein: '''Dobra, więc niech ten drugi pokaże na co go stać! HANS! Chodź tu! '''Hans: '''Co mam zrobić? '''Klein: '''Zgwałć ją. '''Hans: '''WAS?! '''Klein: '''Chcesz wygrać to zywanie? '''Hans: '''Tak.. '''Klein: '''To musisz ją zgwałcić! '''Hans: '''Ale ja jestem jeszcze prawiczkiem... '''Klein: '''Gów*o mnie to obchodzi! Gwałć ją! ''Hans niepewnie spogląda na czekającą rozebraną Beth. 'Klein: '''NO GWAŁĆ! ''Hans niepewnie ściąga strój. 'Klein: '''Szybciej! ''Klein pomaga mu się rozebrać. 'Klein: '''No dalej, gwałć ją! ''Hans nieudolnie zaczyna gwałcić Beth. 'Klein: '''Boże, co za cienias... W holu '''Angelika: '''Co on tam wypluł? '''Nina: '''Zobaczmy.. ''Nina podnosi wyplutą przez Bobbi'ego kartkę. 'Nina: '''Fuj, ile śliny! I spermy! '''Kiki: '''Czytaj! ''"Oto mój prezent - utrata dziewictwa. Teraz możecie wracać do Chrisa. '' ''Z pozdrowieniami Beth" 'Angelika: '''Czyli że.. możemy już wracać na plażę bo wygraliśmy? '''Kiki: '''Szybko! Idziemy do sypialni, może już go opatrzyły... ''Beliebers wpadają do sypialni, licząc, że Layla i Sarah opatrzyły Bobbiego. '' ''Tymczasem zastali niespodziewany widok - Layla i Sarah gwałvciły Bobbiego, który ociekał białym i czerwonym płynem. 'Angelika: '''CZY WY JESTEŚCIE NIENORMALNE?! Szybko! Ubierać go! Mamy szansę by wygrać to wyzwanie! ''Angelika i Kiki ubierają Bobbiego a Layla i Sarah ubierają siebie. xD Po chwili Beliebers wybiegają z willi i biegną na plażę. W sypialni Beth 'Beth: '''Co tak słabo! '''Hans: '''Staram się jak mogę! '''Klein: '''I co, dalej wierzysz, że to nie ja! '''Beth: '''Tak, narazie wiem że to nie on. Teraz ty pokaż na co Cię stać! '''Klein: '''Sama tego chciałaś! ''Klein rozbiera się. Na plaży Beliebers przybiegają na plażę. Bobbiego niesie Angelika. Zza skały dobiegają dzwięki rozkoszy. 'Angelika: '''Ile stosunków dzisiaj jeszcze zobaczę i usłyszę?! '''Kiki: '''Chris! To my! ''Dźwięki ucichają. Po dłużej chwili pojawia się niezadowolony Chris owinięty w ręcznik. 'Chris: '''Co! '''Layla: '''Wygraliśmy! '''Chris: '''Dostaliście prezent? '''Nina: '''Tak, tu jest. ''Podaję Chrisowi ociekający świstek papieru. 'Chris: '''Fuj, co to jest?! '''Nina: '''Sperma Bobbiego. '''Chris: '''FUUUUJ! ''Wyrzuca kartkę na piasek. 'Chris: '''A prosiłem Beth by nie przesadzała... no ale cóż, tak, to ten prezent. Wygraliście! ''Radość zwycięzców. 'Chris: '''Teraz idźcie do hotelu i nie zawracajcie mi głowy. ''Chris wraca za skałę do JoJo. W sypialni Beth Klein ubiera się. '' '''Klein: '''I co, dalej nie wierzysz?! '''Beth: '''Tak, to faktycznie byłeś ty. '''Klein: '''No! Teraz dawaj prezent! '''Beth: '''Nie mam go. '''Klein: '''JAK TO NIE MASZ?! '''Beth: '''Ten przed tobą był lepszy. <3 ''Klein wybiega z sypialni. Za nim Hans. '' '''Klein: '''Szybko, na plażę! Kilka minut później, na plaży ''Przybiegają Directioners. 'Klein: '''Chris, jesteśmy! ''I Chris znów musiał przerywać. Wstał owinął się ręcznikiem. '''Chris: '''Przegraliście. Beth podarowała prezent - utratę dziewictwa Bobbiemu. '''Hans: '''Ale ja też straciłem! '''Chris: '''No cóż, on był pierwszy! Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia 125px Zmęczona drużyna Directioners czeka na Chrisa i JoJo. '''Hans: Uuuuu, ja już nie chcę. :< Cassidy: '''To było takie udane wyzwanie. :< '''Bthenna: A ja nie spotkałam się z Beth. ;( Christina: Oj, zamknij się! Pojawił się Chris z JoJo na plecach. Chris: '''Witam, witam! Fajne było wyzwanie? '''Klein: Cztery gwałty, spotkanie z Beth i nieudolne próby Hansa? Pewnie że tak. <3 Chris: Brakuje Allice.. Co z nią? Christina: 'Zgubiła nam się.. Chyba. '''Chris: '''Trudno. W takim razie wyeliminujemy dzisiaj dwie osoby. <3 ''Jęki, stęki. 'Chris: '''Byliście jednomyślni. No, prawie. ''Rzuca statuetki w Christinę i Cassidy. 'Chris: '''0 głosów. ''Rzuca stautetkę do Hansa. 'Chris: '''Dziwne, też 0 głosów. xD ''Spojrzał na Kleina i Bthennę. '''Bthenna: Papa, koleś. ;* Chris: '''Ostatnia stautetka jest dla... ... . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dla Kleina! '''Klein: Tak! <3 Bthenna: Ale jak to? O.o Cassidy: Właściwie, sama nie wiem. :3 Klein: Był do wyboru Hans albo ty. Soooory. :< Hans: '''WAS?! '''Bthenna: No to zajebiście! Poszła do różowej limuzyny wstydu i odjechała. '' '''Chris:' To wszystko na dziś! JoJo: Oglądajcie JoJo i Chrisa na Gran Canarii. <3 Cmok. KONIEC. <3 Komentujcie, łapkujcie, subujcie, lajkujcie, róbcie co chcecie, ale odcinek ma się podobać. :D Poniżej, parę ankiet. ^^ Podobał Ci się odcineczek, co? <3 Of kors. :3 Mógł był lepszy. Nieee. :< Ulubiony prowadzący? :) JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Kurier Martin! <3 Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Allice! <3 Angelika! <3 Bobbie! <3 Cassidy! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Kiki! <3 Klein! <3 Layla! <3 Nina! <3 Sarah! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Allice! Angelika! Bobbie! Cassidy! Christina! Hans! Kiki! Klein! Layla! Nina! Sarah! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria